Mary Towne (1634-1692)
}} Mary Towne Esty was falsely accused of witchcraft at Salem Witch Trials, and hung at the Gallows in 22-Sep-1692, along with her sister. Vital Statistics * 1634-Aug-24 : Christening - Great Yarmouth, Norfolk, England * 1637 : Possible date of Towne family migration to America on the Rose of Yarmouth. * 1647 : Approximate time of Marriage to Isaac Esty (1627-1712) at Topsfield, Essex Co, Massachusetts * 1692 : Salem Witch Trials * 1692-Sep-22 : Execution at Salem, Essex Co, Massachusetts Colony Biography Childhood Born in England and migrated with family to Salem, Massachusetts at a very young age. It also appears that she married at a very young age and then had seven children. Marriage to Isaac Eastey Mary was the second wife of yeoman farmer, Issac Eastey, and lived with him on the Eastey Farm in Topsfield, Massachusetts. Issac had two children from his first marriage. There were close bonds of kinship with the Nurse and Townes Families. They were frequently at odds with the Putnam family over farmland boundaries, and this might have contributed to the accusations at the Salem Witch Trials. Salem Witch Trials Her sister, Rebecca Towne Nurse (1621-1692), was previously executed at the Salem Witch Trials. Another sister, Sarah Towne Cloyse (1642-1703) was similarly accused but escaped execution. 1692-Apr-21 : Accused by Ann Putnam, Jr of witchcraft and jailed 1692-May-18 : Released from jail after being ignored by the afflicted girls. 1692-May-21 :Thrown back into jail on new witchcraft charges by Mercy Lewis. 1692-Sep-9 : Trial 1692-Sep-22 : Execution Mary was a 57-year old mother of seven children and sister to Rebecca Nurse and Sarah Cloyce, who were also accused of witchcraft in Salem 1692. Final state of Mary Eastey, a devout Puritan who affirmed the existence of witchcraft, but strongly condemned the trial proceedings. The Lord above knows my innocency then...as on the great day will be known to men and angels. I petition your honours...if it be possible, that no more innocent blood be shed, which undoubtedly cannot be avoided in the way and course you go in. I question not, but your honors do to the utmost of your powers in the discovery and detecting of witchcraft and witches, and would not be guilt of innocent blood for the world; but by mo own innocency, I know you are in the wrong way. The Lord in His infinite mercy direct you in this great work, if it be his blessed will, that innocent blood be not shed... Robert Calef reported in his work More Wonders of the Invisible World that immediately before her execution - When she took her last farewell of her husband, children, and friends she was as is reorted by them present, as serious, religious, distinct, and affectionate as could well be expressed, drawing tears from the eyes of all present. She was among the last to by hanged during the Salem Witchcraft episode. References * Mary Towne Estey - An American Family History * Mary Estey - Wikipedia * Examination of Mary Esty 22 Apr 1692 - * The Trial of Mary Esty * Descendants of William Towne